Episode 289: Ben Stiller's Museum Nights
"Ben Stiller's Museum Nights" was originally released on February 8, 2016. Description Welcome, all, to our most fanciful episode yet! It’s got everything: Extremely wrong-headed Super Bowl predictions, Travis’ mushroom-tainted movie memories and a brief lesson on Mogwai rights. Come with us on a three-way mind voyage. Suggested Talking Points The Hug Heard Round the World, Mushroom Movie Editions, A Very Terrible Towel, Office Traps, Pirate Jeffcoats, Emu President Outline 10:20 – My boyfriend likes to sit in the very front row of the movie theater. He has a film degree, and insists it’s the best way to watch movies, even though everyone else says he is being a pain. He will only go for center seats if it’s a 3d movie. When he goes to the movies in a group, his friends will leave us alone in the front, so they can go sit in the center. How can I convince my boyfriend to sit in the people seats? -- Sore Neck In Central Florida 17:36 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I mastruabithed with my Terrible Towel...Superbowl Party??!!? Should I bring my Terrible Towel to the Superbowl party tonight? It's the same one that I used to mastrubit with and I just noticed there are stains on it. If I do bring it, my friends will know I've been maustribitting. If I don't bring it, they will question my loyalty to the Steelers and I'll be the only one without a towel. The game kicks off in an hour...HELP!!!! 23:44 - I work in a job that doesn't have set hours. Most people come in around nine and leave around five; I come in early around seven and leave around three. For some reason, a few of my coworkers always feel the need to comment on the time I'm leaving work "Oh, going home already?" How do I politely tell my coworkers to shut up about the work hours I keep? If it helps, I'm one of the most productive people in the office. -- Staying At Work Later Doesn't Make You Better Than Me 29:45 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by Square Space. Personal message from McBabby. Personal message from Jackie. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 37:38 - Y - Sent in by Jacob Powells, from Yahoo Answers user Vanessa, who asks: Three mysterious stones at my front door? Today, I got home and saw that there were three stones lined up at my front door. This is the second time I ve seen something like this at my door. Does anyone know what this could be or mean? I ve asked my family, and no one seems to know how it got there. 41:57 - Y - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Do you think we'll ever have an emo president? Imagine a president of the United states, skinny jeans, long emo hair, and all that jazz. What do you think teens? 50:13 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Throwing Shade, Oh No Ross And Carrie, Can I Pet Your Dog 53:22 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: It is possible to use science from Weird Science to make Erin Esurance real? Quotes Trivia *The topic of Travis' mushroom movie experience is followed up upon in Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Zoe Kinsky